The Adventures of Kateri
by Avatar Kai 32
Summary: this is going to be the main series for my fan fiction and it be 12 chapter and if it does well i will be spanning it in to 4 books. this is also a co written project with my fellow admin Toph over at /Avatarwillalwaysbeinarehearts that i i run. drop us a like. Avatar Kai 32
1. Chapter 1

Republic city as we know it was last seen damaged and covered by wild Spirit vines, with a big giant Spirit portal smack banged right in the middle. Our story takes place 12 years on Air Temple Island, where our hero, Kateri, is just waking up.

"Uuughaahh" she yawned. "Man, what time is it?" Kateri asked herself as she was looking at her bedside clock while getting out of bed. As Kateri is walking to the bathroom, she notices the door was closed. She knocked on the door. "Hey, is any one in there." she asked. "Yea there is, go away or I'm calling mommy Asami," he yelled while brushing his teeth. "Man, you're so annoying" Kateri shouted as she walked back to her room. Once back in her room, she started water-bending some water from outside to use while brushing her teeth and washing her face. "Kateri, are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready and on the table," said a voice coming from down stairs. "Yes mom, I'm awake." Kateri replied.

As she walks out of her room and down the stairs, Hiroshi suddenly runs past her causing her to trip back and slid down them. "Mom! Hiroshi pushed me while running down the stairs again!" Kateri yelled as she landed on her butt. "Hiroshi, apologise to your sister," said the woman. "But mom, I don't want to. She is always bugging me with her water-bending and she knows I'm more of inventor like mommy Asami," Hiroshi replied. "No butts or your grounded," said woman. The door opened as a beautiful woman with long black hair and red lipstick on her lips came through the door. "I'm home," she yells. The other woman stops what she doing and greets her with a kiss on the cheek. "You were working late again. I was getting worried," replied the other woman. "Korra, you should know me capable of protecting myself," said the woman. The other woman was Korra, the current avatar. "I know Asami but you should call" Korra said with sigh. Kateri walked down the stairs as she jumped and hugged her mommy Asami. "Mom, I missed you. If you were going to be late you should have called me to help you," said Kateri. Hiroshi ran out of the kitchen and also hugged Asami. "Mom… Mom, can you take a look at one of my drawing's later please, or do you have to go back to work," asked Hiroshi. Asami smiled as she strokes her two kids heads then nodded and replied to both of them. "Yes Kateri, I will contact you next time but this time it had be me and my team at the office, ok. Also Hiroshi, I will take a look at it after I had some sleep."

"Ok mommy Asami. Anyway, I'm heading to water-bending school in city. Mom, are you alright teaching them here today?" asked Kateri. Korra looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Kateri, you can't go to city; not after the last time you went and your still grounded, remember," said Korra. Kateri frowned as she replied, "But mom that was not fault. It was the crooks that caused all the damage. Even Aunt Lin said so." Korra, now even cross then she was before, earth bended a pile of rock soiled round her feet. "When I said you can't go to the city I mean it, hunny. I am going there today, so you will be looking after the beginners here. I'll even make sure Uncle Tenzin keeps an eye on you," said Korra as she then earth bends the rock and clasps it away from her feet. The 39-year-old Korra, still mad at her daughter, stormed out of the house and head to the other school with her air bender glider.

Kateri was still annoyed that she was grounded her from leaving Air Temple Island and the fact that she even got Tenzin, the son of Avatar Aang, watching her as well. "Man, this blows it's nearly my 18th birthday and I am grounded." Kateri said. As she walked out the house, a shadowy figure jumped behind her and chi blocks her out cold.

Kateri woke up tied to chair with no water around her. "Where am I?" she said as she tries to work up a sweat so she can do some kind of water bending. A man in a modernised Equalists outfit walked out from the shadows. "Your attempt to water-bend your own sweat will fail. This whole room is fitted with fans to make sure it's impossible to build up a sweat," said the man. "Who are you?"Asked Kateri. The man looked. "Well, are you not familiar with the Equalists? They were group of terrorists once lead by Amon. Now, you should know the story how your mother stopped them. And how we went to in to hiding for all these years." The man said. "So why do I care, what has this got to do with me? I'm just a water-bender who happens to be the daughter of Avatar Korra and I don't take stuff likely," said Kateri. She then spits some saliva out her mouth and controlled it to cut the rope. As Kateri freed herself, she got out of the chair and kicked the man down to the floor. "You're making big mistake. My leader the great Rodin, a master Chi blocker, will find you and your family." Kateri knocked him out to shut him up and tried to find a way out of the building. She notices pips running round the building as she knelt down and place her ear close to the pipe to see if anything was going through it. She heard the trickling of water going through it. Kateri used her water bending to burst the pipe open then used the water to open an exit out of the building.

Once outside, she ran to find some scenery that she recognised. She notices the city's spirit portal in the centre of old republic city and runs in the direction using some water bending to boost her speed.

She noticed a few chi blockers who were wearing the same new equalist outfit that the man who caught her wore. "Man, do these guys even take break. I need to get home fast and tell mom because this Rodin seem really powerful," said Kateri as she kept running forward. In front of her, someone was fire bending towards her and looked like shots were being fired at her but missed her and was hitting the chi blockers. In front of her was a 50-year-old man, who is wearing a red scarf round his neck that was given back to him after his late gran passed away. "Uncle Mako!" Kateri cried as she then stops and stands by his side. "It's good to see you! I take it you were on these guys trail," she asked. Mako quickly turned to look at Kateri as he then turned around facing the chi blockers and fire bent at them with kicks and punches. "Hurry, get in the car! We need to get going back to Police HQ. Lin and I will explain everything there," replied Mako. Kateri nodded as she hurried and open the Satomobile door and sat down. Mako then jumped in through the open window on the driver side and started the engine and drove off.

Once at the station, Kateri was in a room similar to the one Korra was in when she first came to Republic city. The doors suddenly burst and flew open as Korra and Asami both ran in and hugged their daughter. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you sweetie?" they asked while smothering her. "Moms, I can't breathe!" Kateri shouted then they stopped to give her a chance to breath. "I'm fine. I was able to escape then Uncle Mako showed up.," she replied. Korra looked at Mako and Lin with a cross looks on her face. "Now, I want answers and I want them now! Why was my daughter suddenly kidnapped outside our front door!" shouted Korra. Lin looked as she replied, "Calm down. It was all a set up to try and get you out in the open, Korra. A new equalist group has shown up but it looks like they are even tougher then when Amon was in power." Korra widen her eyes upon hearing this information. "The equalist as in the terrorist group I stopped when I was 17,"replied Korra. Lin nodded as Mako continued the report. "Well it seems a small group I showed up so far. The information that Kateri gave us was that there leader Rodin, who is a master chi blocker and more powerful than the rest. On this note, it also seems some protesters have started to rise up again and are praising the Equalists." Asami was shocked hear there was a new group of Equalists and they were behind her daughters kidnapping. She suddenly remembers her late farther Hiroshi being part of them." Asami walked out the room then started to run back home to Air Temple Island to check up on her and Korra's son Hiroshi to make sure he was safe. Korra noticing this news was hard to hear that the Equalists return gave her bad memory and she followed. "Sorry Uncle Mako and Aunt Lin, it was nice seeing you both of you but I need to go home as well" said Kateri as she joined her mom to return home.

Back at Air Temple Island, Tenzin, Jinora, Meelo and Ikki where fighting off chi blockers while Hiroshi was hiding with Rohan to make sure he was Safe. A Chi Blocker started to speak as he ran towards the Air benders. "Their no use fighting with us. We only came for the Avatars kid and we don't need you air benders ruining our plan!" said the man as he Chi blocked Tenzin and then puts on a stun electric glove. The Chi blocker then attacks Tenzin's kids and chi blocks them as well. He then walks towards the room where Hiroshi is being kept.

What will happen to Hiroshi? Will the Chi blockers get to or will his mothers and sister show up to prevent their plan of abducting Hiroshi?


	2. Chapter 2 Korra leaves for EarthRepublic

Chapter 2

As the Chi Blocker was opening the door to the room where Hiroshi was hiding with Rohan, a huge wave swept him away." Mom!" yelled Hiroshi as he ran to hug Korra. "Hiroshi, are you alright!" asked Korra. "Yea, I am" replied Hiroshi. Korra and Kateri had jumped into the water and created a huge wave to ride to Air Temple Island. Korra and Hiroshi walked into the hallway to find that the chi blocker had escaped along with all of the chi blockers, which Tenzin and his kids had taken down, disappeared as well. Kateri helped Tenzin and his kids into their house and made sure they were looked at. After she helped them, Kateri ran to Hiroshi and bear hugged him. "Kateri, I can't breathe," said Hiroshi. Kateri let go of him as Asami arrived in her Sato mobile. Asami ran to her son then she hugged Hiroshi and kissed him like crazy. "Mom, you're embarrassing me!" said Hiroshi. "Hiroshi, are you ok?" asked Asami. Hiroshi replied, "I am ok."

Korra walked to Tenzin's house and asked Tenzin, "are you ok?" "Yes, I am fine," replied Tenzin. "Korra, who were those men that attacked us and attempted to kidnap Hiroshi?" asked Tenzin. "They were the same men that kidnapped Kateri. The men call themselves The New Equalists," said Korra. With a confused look on his face, Tenzin asked, "How is this possible? You defeated the leader of the Equalists22 years ago when you first came to Republic City," said Tenzin. "I know Tenzin. Apparently, there is a new group of Equalists with a new leader who calls himself the Great Rodin, master of Chi Blocking," said Korra. "Why would the new group of Equalists kidnap Kateri then go after Hiroshi?" asked Tenzin. "I am going to find out," said Korra as she ran to the car and drove off with Asami in the passenger seat.

Korra and Asami arrive to the police station and went inside to talk to Lin and Mako. "Lin have you found any information about the Equalists group that attacked my children?" asked Korra. "We caught one of them running away after arriving ashore from Air Temple Island." said Lin The chi blocker told Lin and Mako everything after being interrogated and beaten up by them. "Rodin is going to be traveling all over the Earth republic and take it over," said Lin. "I must go after him!" said Korra. "I will go with you Korra," said Mako. "Thank you Mako." replied Korra. "Isn't Bolin in the city with Opal and his kids?" asked Korra. "Yea, he is staying at a hotel. Why?" said Mako. "He could be a big help as well," said Korra. "Then let's go ask him" said Mako.

Mako and Korra headed to the hotel where Bolin and his family were staying while in Republic City on vacation. After asking the desk attendant for what room Bolin is in, they headed up to his room. Korra knocked on the door and Opal answered. "Korra! Mako! What a surprise, come in." said Opal. "How have you been Opal?" asked Korra. "I have been fine and busy as you can see," said Opal as she was holding her 3-year-old daughter. Bolin was playing with his twin sons while his daughter was sitting on the couch watching them. "Bolin, we have guests," said Opal. "Mako! Korra!" said Bolin as he looked to see who was there and then was hit in the gut by a small rock by one of his sons. "Nice throw Lee," said Bolin as he fell to the ground. Everyone started laughing then Bolin walked over to Korra and Mako. "How have you been Korra?" asked Bolin. "Busy like you, I have two kids; Kateri who is 17 years old and Hiroshi who is 12year's old. "Korra met my children, my oldest daughter, Amaya; she is 12 years old, my twin boys Lee and Tei, who are 10, and my youngest Attlee who is 4years old." said Bolin. "Mako, how have you been?" asked Bolin. "Good, busy with work and family," said Mako.

"What can I do for you two," asked Bolin. "Today, my daughter was kidnapped but she escaped then my son was almost kidnapped. A new group of Equalists have arisen and are going to attack the earth republic," said Korra. "We would like your help in tracking down this new Equalists group and their leader Rodin," said Korra. "Opal, what do you think?" asked Bolin. "I love you Bolin. If the Equalists have returned then you must help Korra and Mako," said Opal. "I love you Opal. Korra, I will join you and Mako. When you we leave," said Bolin. "We leave tomorrow," said Mako.

"I am so grateful for your help Bolin, thank you," said Korra. "I am happy to help Korra," said Bolin. Korra and Mako left Bolin's hotel room then headed to Air Temple Island. At dinnertime, Korra told Kateri and Hiroshi she was leaving. "Kateri and Hiroshi, I will be leaving tomorrow for the Earth Republic. "Mom, why do you have to leave?" asked Hiroshi. "Hiroshi, remember from earlier today some men tried to take you away from me and mommy Asami?" asked Korra. "Yes," said Hiroshi. "Well, those men and their leader are planning to take over the Earth Republic. I must stop them as that is my job as the Avatar," said Korra. Hiroshi started to cry after hearing the news about his mom leaving for a while. "Mom, how long will you be gone?" asked Hiroshi. "I will be gone for a few months. In the meantime, Mommy Asami and Kateri will be here too. While mommy Asami is at work, Kateri will look after you", said Korra. "Ok, mom" said Hiroshi.

After eating dinner, Kateri and Hiroshi got ready for bed and feel asleep within a few minutes. "Korra, I wish I could come with you and help," said Asami. "I love you Asami. I would never put you or our children's lives in danger. You are needed here to look after our kids and make sure they are safe," said Korra. Asami passionately kissed Korra then pick her and carried her to their bed. Asami took off Korra's shirt then bra and started sucking on her left breast. Korra started moaning as Asami moved down her body. Korra took off her pants and panties then Asami started licking Korra's soft slit. As Asami is doing this Korra starts moaning loudly. "Asami! Asmia, don't stop," yelled Korra. "Korra, the kids are asleep. We don't want to wake them up," said Asami as she inserted two fingers into Korra's vagina and started to move her fingers in and out then started licking her slit again. The night went on with Korra and Asami trying new positions and being together for one last time before Korra had to leave. After having their fun, Korra and Asami fell asleep cuddling each other.

Once the sun came up, Korra kissed Asami on the cheek and said "Good Morning, hunny". "Good Morning Korra" said Asami as she smiled at Korra. "Last night was amazing," said Korra. "It was amazing." said Asami. Korra and Asami started to get dressed and ready for the day ahead. "Korra, shall I wake up Kateri and Hiroshi?" asked Asami. "Let's give them a few more minutes of sleep. Once I start making breakfast they will smell it and run down," said Korra. As they were cooking breakfast, Kateri and Hiroshi smelled the delicious food waiting for them down stairs. "I smell mommy Asami's famous pancakes and mom's famous syrup!" said Kateri. She then ran to Hiroshi's room and woke him up for breakfast. "Hiroshi! Wake up!" yelled Kateri. "Mommy Asami made her famous pancakes and mom made her famous syrup too!" said Kateri as she ran out of Hiroshi's room. While running down the stairs, Kateri pushed Hiroshi and he fell on his butt then slid down the stairs. "Hahaha, I got you back!" said Kateri before she walked into the kitchen. Hiroshi with an annoyed look on his face said "Whatever".

"Smells great Mommy Asami! I love when you make your famous syrup Mom. Both go great together!" said Kateri. "Grab a plate and dig in," said Asami. Hiroshi arrived moments later while rubbing his sore butt. He smelled the air then said "Yummy pancakes!" As they were eating, Hiroshi asked 'Mom, when are you leaving today". "After breakfast, we will get ready and go to Uncle Bolin's hotel room to meet up with him and Uncle Mako. Once done eating breakfast, they got ready for the boat and car ride to Uncle Bolin's hotel room. As they arrived at Uncle Bolin's hotel, Kateri saw Uncle Mako walking towards them. "Hi, Uncle Mako" said Kateri as she was getting out of the car. "HI Kateri," said Mako. Hiroshi said hello to Mako as he was walking into the hotel with his family.

As they arrived to Bolin's room, Korra heard Bolin's kids asking why he had to go. She knocked on the door and Opal answered. "Hi Opal" said Korra. "Hi Korra, all set for the trip?" she asked. "Yea, I am" replied Korra. "Hi Bolin, all ready to leave?" asked Mako. "Let me say good bye to my family one last time" said Bolin. Korra said her good byes to Kateri and Hiroshi. Hiroshi asked Can I come with you Mom?" as Korra gave him a hug. "I am sorry baby but no you can't. It is too dangerous for you to come and I would never risk your safety. I love you Hiroshi," said Korra. "Love you too Mom. I'll miss you so much," said Hiroshi. "Kateri, watch your brother like a hawk and be good. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone. I love you Kateri," said Korra. "I love you too Mom, I wish you didn't have to go but know it is your duty as the Avatar to help keep peace between everyone," said Kateri. "Asami, I love you so much and I will miss you," said Korra. Asami started to cry and leaped into Korra's arms then passionately kissed her goodbye. "I love you too Korra. Be safe and come home soon" said Asami

After saying their good byes, Korra, Mako and Bolin left the hotel and drove off.

What will happen to Republic city now that the Avatar is gone for a few months? Will there be trouble once more for Kateri and Hiroshi? Who will become the hero that Republic city needs? Stay tuned till Jan. 31st for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

A month has passed since Korra left for the earth republic to try and stop the Equalists heading there. During her absents, Kateri has been trying to keep balance and protect Republic city from the one of the Equalists groups. The Equalists have captured a quarter of the population. Most who were captured in Republic City were benders. Conflicts between non-bender and bender are growing each day; no one is really safe anymore in Republic City.

At City hall, Kateri was in a meeting talking with president Raiko about the current situation. "President Raiko, we need to think of ways to keep the city safe," said Kateri. President Raiko looked at Kateri curiously. "I know what you mean, the Equalists have gotten more of the citizens now than when Amon was in power. "Replied Raiko. "We must create a plan as soon as possible President Raiko," said Kateri as she turned around and walked out the door of the office.

Over at Future industries, Asami was in her office looking at some important documents. "Man, so many contracts and so many blue prints to look over, "she said to herself as she then puts down the documents and picks up a coffee cup next to her. A young man walked into Asami's office he was about 30 years old. He was tall and masculine and had light brown hair, with earth kingdom green eyes. "What is it Victor?" asked Asami. Victor looks towards Asami as he replied to her, "Well, there has been a malfunction in one of the factories, and we need you to take a look at it." Asami lifted her head up in shock as she then hurried up off her chair and followed Victor the factory.

When arriving to the factory, Victor pulled out the new advanced electric shocker glove and hits Asami with it knocking her out cold. Victor then picks her up and takes her in to the factory and in to a hidden doorway that leads to the Equalists Hide Out.

Few hours pasted, not revealing his real identity, Victor runs in to Chief BeiFongs office. "Chief BeiFong! Asami is missing! I don't know what happened; she was in her office all day until I mentioned one of the factories was malfunctioning. I turned my back fora moment and she disappeared," he said in a worried tone. Lin looked shocked as she then replies, "Well, we got to do something. Mako, you contact every unit available and start investigating this. Also don't let Kateri know until we have solid information on where she is or if she was kidnapped." Lin started pointing while she responded. Mako nodded his head as he then went to the nearest communication radio. "This is Mako, reports just came in, Asami the wife of Avatar Korra and the head of Future Industries is missing. We don't know where she gone or if she has been kidnapped. Keep alert and radio in for any new reports."

Back at the secret hide out of the Equalists, Asami was just coming round after her attack a few hours ago. "Where, where am I" she said, as an Equalist member turned round noticing she was waking up. "Why hello Mrs Sato, I hope you had a nice nap," he replied as Asami looked up and then turned her head left and right to get a good look around where she was. "Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" asked Asami. The masked man replied, "Why Mrs Sato, you don't recognize my voice. "You'll find out soon," said the masked man. "Now let's get to business," said the masked man. "What do you want?" asked Asami. "Information about Future Industries manufacturing of weapons, etc." said the masked man.

After 3 weeks of searching for Asami, Chief BeiFongs, Mako and Kateri haven't found any leads to her whereabouts. "Chief BeiFongs, has there been any updates about Asami yet?" asked Kateri. "I'm sorry Kateri, there haven't been anything new with Asami's kidnapping," said Chief BeiFongs. Feeling as, Kateri left the police station and went home. With Asami being missing for3 weeks, Kateri has had to step up and take care of her brother Hiroshi. As Kateri was arriving by boat to Air Temple Island, she was Hiroshi running to the docks. "Kateri!" yelled Hiroshi. Hiroshi hugged Kateri as he was walking towards him. "Hi Kateri, how was your boat ride back?" asked Hiroshi. Feeling a little sea sick, Kateri ran towards the edge of the dock and threw up. "Eww, are you ok Kateri?" asked Hiroshi. "I'm fine; it's just a little sea sickness that's all. "Was there any updates? "Asked Hiroshi. "I'm sorry but there hasn't been anything new," said Kateri as she wiped her mouth.

Still feeling a little nauseated, Kateri asked "Hiroshi, would you mind helping me home please, I still don't feel good". "Sure, Kateri" replied Hiroshi. As Kateri was walking towards her home, Tenzin and Pema were outside waiting to welcome Kateri back from her weeklong trip to Republic City. "How was your trip Kateri? Did you hear or find any new information?" asked Tenzin. "It was fine and I didn't learn any new information while staying in Republic City," said Kateri with a frown on her face. As Kateri was walking into her home, Tenzin noticed she looked a little pale and walked into the house. "Kateri, are you feeling ok?" asked Tenzin. "Just a little sea sick is all. I'll be ok once I lay down for a little bit," replied Kateri. With Kateri taking a nap, Hiroshi thought of a great idea. Hiroshi ran to Tenzin and said "Uncle Tenzin, I just thought of a great idea to help find Mommy Asami!" "What is your idea Hiroshi?" asked Tenzin. I remember Mommy Korra telling me how Jinora is able to connect to the spirit world and her spirit is able to go places. Couldn't we ask Jinora to help us find Mommy Asami?" said Hiroshi. "That is a great idea Hiroshi! Let's go ask Jinora if she would be able to help find your mommy," said Tenzin.

Tenzin and Hiroshi walked to Oogie and few to the Northern Air temple where Jinora and her family were on vacation. Hiroshi was amazed by the landscape on the way to the Northern Air temple. Jinora was playing with her kids when Tenzin and Hiroshi landed. Jinora created a compressed ball of air and rode on it to where her father and Hiroshi were. "It's great to see you Dad. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Is everything ok at home?" asked Jinora. "Everything is fine at home Jinora," replied Tenzin. "Jinora, Avatar Korra and Asami's son Hiroshi would like to ask you a question," said Tenzin. "Jinora, would there by anyway you could help me and Kateri find my mommy? She has been missing for the past 3 weeks. I thought you could look for her by using your spirit to search Republic City like you did to find my mom," said Hiroshi. "I would be my honour to help you find you mommy," said Jinora.

Jinora sat down and began to meditate. As she was meditating, Hiroshi started to become impatient. After a few minutes, he interrupted Jinora while she was meditating. "Jinora, have you found her yet?" asked Hiroshi. "No not yet Hiroshi, give me a few minutes please," said Jinora. "Ok, Jinora" replied Hiroshi. Awhile passed and Jinora was still looking within the city. Jinora stop meditating and took a deep breath. "Hiroshi, I have looked all over the city and found no sign of her. I'm sorry Hiroshi." "It's ok Jinora, at least you tried your best to help," said Hiroshi with a frown on his face. He walked away and climbed onto Oogie to go home. "I feel bad I couldn't find Asami, Dad," said Jinora. "Like Hiroshi said you did your best to find Asami," said Tenzin. "I will keep looking for Asami and let you know if I find her," said Jinora. "I must go home and see if Kateri is doing better," said Tenzin "Good bye dad. Good bye Hiroshi," said Jinora as Tenzin and Hiroshi were flying off on Oogie.

Back at the Equalists hideout, Asami was trying to be brave and not give the Equalist any information about Future Industries weapons. She was covered in bruises from being beaten up for information and dehydrated as well. "Mrs Sato, you are a brave woman however soon I will get the information I want from you," said the masked man. Asami lifted her head and said, "I will never tell you anything you bastard! Let me go now!" "Until you give me the information I want, you will be stuck here for a while," said the masked man. The masked man left the room and Asami yelled "You will be sorry once the Avatar comes to rescue me!"

Hoping Korra and Kateri will rescue her; Asami was never going to give the Equalists information that would destroy not only Republic city and the world. Waiting to use his secret weapon against Asami in which she would finally give up the information. After a few minutes, the masked man returned to the room with another masked man. "Blind fold her then help me," said the masked man. "What is going on?! Why are you blind folding me!" said Asami. "You will see," said the masked man. While blind folded for a few moments, she could hear the men bringing in something. "Remove her blindfold," he said. Once she was able to see, Asami was shocked to see Korra tied to a chair as well. "What have you done!" said Asami. "Well, since you wouldn't give us any information. I figured why not kidnap the Avatar," he said. "Let her go, now!" yelled Asami. "Now, now Asami. Unless you tell me the information I want then the Avatar dies," said the masked man. "No!" yelled Asami as she started crying. "You win, you bastard. I will tell you everything," said Asami. "Excellent. Take the Avatar away and into another room," said the masked man. "Let her go now!" said Asami. "Once you tell me everything about Future Industries weapons then maybe we'll let her go," replied the masked man.

Asami started crying and became mad that he might double cross her. "My daughter will come and rescue us!" said Asami. "She is indisposed at the moment," said the masked man. "What have you done!" said Asami. "Nothing that will kill her, however she will be sick for a while" replied the masked man as he left the room. Asami started crying as she realized what is going to happen to Republic city and the world. A few minutes passed and the masked man entered the room. "Now Asami, tell me everything you know. Now!" "I request one thing, bring the Avatar back into the room and I will tell you everything," said Asami. "I have no problem with that," replied the masked man. He opened door and told another man to bring the Avatar back into the room. "Now, let's discuss Future Industries weapons shall we." said the masked man.

As Asami was telling the masked man everything about Future Industries weapons, Korra started to wake up from being knocked out. "I'll give you two a minute to catch up," said the masked man. "Where, where am I!" said Korra. "Korra, are you ok?" asked Asami. "Asami! Why am I here?" asked Korra. "The Equalists kidnapped me three weeks ago to get information about Future Industries weapons," replied Asami. "I am in a little pain from being captured but I'm ok otherwise," said Korra. "Did you say anything to them Asami?" asked Korra. "I told them almost everything," said Korra. "Why would you tell him what he needs," yelled Korra. "He was going to kill you Korra! I love you. I never want anything bad to happen to you and so I told the masked man everything he wanted to know so you would not die," replied Asami. "I love you too Asami," said Korra. "We must find a way to get out of here and stop the Equalists plan to destroy Republic city and the world," said Asami. "I hope Kateri and Hiroshi are ok," said Korra. "We will get out of here somehow Asami, I hope." said Korra.

Will Korra and Asami escape the clutch of the Equalists? Will Kateri and Hiroshi find their moms in time? Stay tuned till next week to find out!


	4. Chapter 4 The Escape

Admin Toph over at my facebook page Avatarwillalwaysbeinarehearts has finished this. so please like the page as enjoy. Avatar Kai32

Chapter 4: the Escape

(Back at the Equalists hideout, Korra and Asami were trying to figure out a plan to escape. )

"Korra, we need to get out of here and stop the Equalists" said Asami. "My hands are tied tight behind my back Asami. I don't think there is a way for me to untie myself without my bending." said Korra. "Asami, did the Equalists search you to see if there were any sharp objects on you?" asked Korra. "Of course they did." replied Asami. "Did they find your secret knife?" whispered Korra. With a smile on her face Asami replied in a low tone, "I forgot about it! They didn't even find it!". "I knew that knife would come in handy eventually," said Korra. Korra and Asami talked for a few more minutes until the guards came back.

Two guards came into the room to take Korra back into another room when another guard came in to help. "Alright you two, time is up," said one guard. "Why are you doing this to us? We have always protected everyone from harm," said Korra. "You have always not protected some of us from harm," said the guard. The guard's response made Korra think about if there was any time she had failed to protect someone. As Korra was being carried away, Asami yelled "I love you, Korra". "I love you too Asami" said Korra. Once at the door, Korra saw the opportunity to escape. One of the guard's were attempting to open the door to the next room. Korra broke the rope tied around her hands and knocked out all three guards by air bending. She ran to the next room and freed Asami. "Korra!" yelled Asami. "Let's get you untied and out of here," said Korra.

As Korra and Asami were about to leave the room, Kateri, Hiroshi and Jinora came into the room. "Kateri! Hiroshi! "Yelled Korra and Asami." Mom!" yelled Kateri and Hiroshi as they ran to Korra and Asami. "Kateri, how did you find us?" asked Asami. "Jinora found you," said Kateri. "Thank you, Jinora." said Korra. "Hiroshi asked me to help and I am glad he did," said Jinora. "Thank you Hiroshi. I wish you would have stayed home though. It's too dangerous for you to be here," said Asami. "I know Mom but I want to see you and mommy. I missed you." said Hiroshi. With a tear in her eye, Asami replied "I missed you too Hiroshi." "We have to get out of here, now." said Korra. "Your right Korra, Lets go." said Asami. As they were running down the hallway, Asami noticed the walls. "Are we in a Future Industries factory?" asked Asami. "Yea, we are." said Kateri. "I can't believe it. How did I not know there was an Equalists hideout under one of my factories?" Said Asami. "Mom, you can think about it later on. We need to get out of here and back home." said Kateri.

While trying to find an exit, an alarm went off. "Oh no, we got to find a way out and quick." said Jinora. "Korra, earth bend a tunnel in this wall," said Asami. As Korra began to earth bend, some men started to run towards them. "Hurry everyone get into the tunnel!" The men were about to snatch Hiroshi when Korra earth bend a rock into the men's chest. She grabbed Hiroshi, ran into the tunnel and closed it behind her. "We are safe in here for know." "It's really dark in here." said Hiroshi. "I can take care of that Hiroshi," said Korra as she fire bend a small flame in her hand. "And we have light. Now let's get out of this tunnel and go home." said Korra as she earth bends a huge amount of earth away. "I see a light down the tunnel!" yelled Kateri. As they were walking towards the light, Korra and Asami had some questions. "What took you guys so long to find us?" asked Asami. "It was not easy to find you and Korra." said Jinora. "I took a few days to find you two. I almost gave up but then I detected Korra's spirit beneath one of the Future Industries factories. We formed a plan to rescue both of you and here we are." said Jinora. "We are almost to the end of the tunnel," said Kateri. "I feel so dizzy," said Asami right before she collapsed onto the ground. "Mom," yelled Kateri and Hiroshi. "She is really weak," we got to get out of here and have her looked at," said Korra. Korra picked up Asami and carried her out of the cave. "Oh no," said Kateri as she saw the Equalists waiting for them to come out of the tunnel. "Well, well what do we have here." said the masked man. "Now, were you trying to free your parents and escape from us? Well, that is not going to happen. Get them!" said the masked man. Korra placed Asami on the ground and said "Hiroshi keep an eye on Mommy Asami, ok". "Yes, mom" replied Hiroshi.

With Asami being hurt badly while being held against her will by the Equalists, Korra became very angry and went into the Avatar state. She created a huge barrier around her family and went after the Equalists. "You shall pay for trying to hurt my family!" said Korra. "Kateri, protect your brother and Asami. I will help Korra." said Jinora. "Got it" replied Kateri. The Equalists started attacking Korra but she was too powerful for them. The masked man disappeared from Jinora's sight as she was fighting a few masked men. Kateri started to fight some masked men who were trying to get to Hiroshi and Asami. "You will not get to them, you bastards." said Kateri. As she water bended one of the Equalists away shocked Kateri in her back and she collapsed. "No! Kateri!" yelled Hiroshi as his sister collapsed onto the ground.

"Mom!" yelled Hiroshi as the masked man was holding him by his hair. Korra came out of the Avatar state as she saw her son being held against his will by the Equalists. "Don't you dare hurt a single hair on his head or you will be so screwed," said Korra. "I wouldn't imagine hurting your only son, Avatar Korra." he said. "What do you want," asked Korra. "All I want is for you to surrender and leave Republic city for good and never come back," said the masked man. "Don't do it mom!" said Hiroshi. "As you wish, just let my son go." said Korra. "Umm, no. He shall be my guarantee that you will never come back and don't even think about trying to rescue him unless you want him to die." said the masked man. "No!" yelled Korra as her son was taken away by the masked man. 'Mom!" yelled Hiroshi as a huge wave of water came towards him and the masked man. " What the..." said the masked man as a huge wave took him away."Hiroshi!" yelled Korra as she ran towards her son who was surrounded by a huge ice bubble. Korra water bent the ice bubble away from Hiroshi who was unconscious. "Hiroshi, wake up!" said Korra as she was shaking her son. Hiroshi opened his eyes and said "Mom, I'm a water bender" with a smile on his face. Korra replied "I know baby." as she started to cry and hugged her son.

Will the masked man be revealed? Will Asami recover after being held captive for weeks? Stay tuned till next week to find out!


	5. Chapter 5: The Journy

p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Chapter 5 here and Admin toph from are facebook page done a great job here so enjoy. also please like my facebook fan page as well, Avatarwillalwaysbeinarehearts ./p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Back at one of Future Industries factories, Hiroshi learnshe can water bend…p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" "Hiroshi! You can water bend!" yelled Kateri. "I know! Isn't it amazing," replied Hiroshi. With everyone excited that Hiroshi is a water bender, the masked man tried to stand up. "How, how did you water bend? I thought you were a non-bender!" said the masked man. Hiroshi asked the same question in his mind. How did he water-bend? Korra became mad at the masked man and started to water-bend some water. As she encased the masked man in an ice prison, Asami started to wake up. "Korra," said Asami. Korra heard her and finished encasing the masked man in his ice prison."Kateri, watch our prisoner and if he tries to escape then encase him entirely in ice," said Korra. "Yes, mom." replied Kateri. Korra ran to Asami and started to cry. "Asami, are you ok?" asked Korra. "I feel ok. What happened?" asked Asami. With a smile on her face, Korra replied, "We caught him, well Hiroshi did." "Wait, Hiroshi caught him! How?" said Asami with a confused look on her face. "He can water-bend Asami." Asami smiled.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Hiroshi and Korra helped Asami get on her feet."Now, let's see who the masked man is," said Asami. "Asami would you like to do the honor of unmasking him?" asked Korra. "I feel too weak. I think Hiroshi should unmask him," said Asami. Hiroshi walked up to him and pulled the man'smask off. "No!" yelled Asami. The leader of the Equalists group in Republic City was Victor, Asami's assistant. Chief BeiFong and Mako arrived. "We will take it from here," said Mako. "Mako, I want to be there during the interrogation," said Korra. "As you wish, Avatar Korra" replied Mako. "Thank you, Mako." said Korra. Korra water bent a little water away from Victor to allow Mako to put cuffs onto his wrist. She then bent the rest of the water away and Victor was taken away by Mako along with another police officer. 'Korra, you should take Asami and the kid's home. We will be fine during the interrogation" said Chief BeiFong. "I want to be there when you interrogate him. He caused so much trouble and I want to know why," said Korra."Fine, you can be present during the interrogation but first take Asami and your kid's home then come to the station," said Chief BeiFong. Korra walked towards the automobile where Victor was in handcuffs and told him "See you in interrogation." Jinora drove Asami, Korra, Hiroshi and Kateri home. On the way home, Hiroshi was still talking about how he water bent. "I don't understand how I was able to water bend like that but it was awesome though," said Hiroshi. "I know! You bending all that water was really amazing. I am confused though. How did you water bend " said Kateri. "So am I," replied Hiroshi. "Mom, do you have any ideas?" asked Hiroshi. "When you were born, Katara told us you were a non-bender. I am clueless as you are sweetie. We will be visiting Kya in a day or two for Mommy Asami to get looked at. While there Kya can see what's going on. Ok." said Korra. "Ok." replied Hiroshi with a smile on his face. p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"As they arrived to the dock, a boat was waiting for themalong with Tenzin. "Is everyone ok?" asked Tenzin. "Asami needs medical attention. I am fine and so are the kid's.," replied Korra. "Korra, you need to be looked at as well," said Tenzin. "Like I said Tenzin, I am fine. Make sure Asami is looked at. I am going to the police station. I want to be there during the interrogation." said Korra. "Korra, you should be here with Asami and your kids instead of being at the station to be present during the interrogation of who?" said Tenzin. "The person being interrogated is Asami's assistant, Victor. I am going. Take good care of Asami and the kids. I will be home tonight," said Korra. "I can't stop you. Just be careful Korra," said Tenzin. "I will," said Korra.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Korra arrived at the police station and stormed in. "Where are they holding Victor," Korra asked one of the officers. "They are waiting for you in the interrogation room, Avatar Korra,"said the officer. "Thank you, Officer." said Korra as she walked to the interrogation room. She knocked on the metal wall and it open. Korra walked into the room to see Chief BeiFong andMako waiting for her to come in to start the interrogation. "Now, let's get started," said Chief BeiFong. "Why did you kidnap Avatar Korra and her family!" yelled Chief BeiFong. He was silent. "I will ask again, why you kidnapped Avatar Korra and her family!" yelled Chief BeiFong. "Revenge," said Victor.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Avatar Korra, let me tell you astory," said Victor. Chief BeiFong, and Mako sat down while Korra stood against the wall. "It all started when I was 8 years old. My father was the right handman of the great leader, Amon. Once in a while my father let me go with him to the meetings to watch and learn. It was amazing sight during those days. After Avatar Korra defeated Amon, my father was never the same and he eventually died a year later. The news about his death made me angry. Avatar Korra ruined everything that Amon worked for and I wanted revenge against her for stopping the greatest movement that would have changed everything in Republic City and the world. I started planning each step of my revenge during my later years and found a great leader for the new Equalist group, Rodin. He has created the new, more powerful Equalist group and there is nothing that the Avatar can do to stop us from taking over Republic city and the world." said Victor. Korra became angry after hearing Victors story. "Mako, lock him up." said Chief BeiFong. "Yes, Chief." replied Mako. Korra started to cry after Victor left."Everything will be ok Korra. We will find Rodin and the rest of the Equalist. Go home to your family," said Chief BeiFong. "Thank you Chief," said Korra as she walked out of the interrogation room. Korra drove to the docks and took aboat back to Air Temple Island. Once back on the island, she ran into her home to find Asami on the couch fast asleep. "Mom," whispered Kateri. "How is Mommy Asami doing, Kateri?" asked Korra. "She is doing fine. Are we going to go see Kya at the South Pole tomorrow?" asked Kateri. "Yes, we are. Make sure you pack things you only need for the trip there and back," said Korra. "Where is your brother?" asked Korra. "He is in his room sleeping. Hiroshi was tired when we came home and went to sleep early." said Kateri. "I'm going to check on him,"said Korra as she climbed up the stairs to Hiroshi's room. She opened the door to see Hiroshi fast asleep in his bed. "Good night little water-bender," said Korra as she closed the door. Korra walked down the stairs into the living room to find Asami still asleep and Kateri reading a book on the other couch. "Mom, how did Hiroshi water bend?" asked Kateri. "I really don't know Kateri. It is still a big shock for me too." said Korra.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Will Asami get better? Will Kya able to figure out how Hiroshi water bent? Stay tune till next week to find out!p 


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning of Recovering 1

yet another great chapter. this one is in to parts as well. enjoy. like us over at facebook. Avatarwillalwaysbeinarehearts.

As the sun was rising in RepublicCity, it shined through the window of Korra and Asami's bedroom and hit Korra'sface. The sun was so bright and warm that it woke Korra up. She opened her eyesto see the sun was up. Korra yawned and stretched her body after a good nightsrest. Korra looked over to see that Asami was still sleeping. She got out ofbed very carefully to go down stairs into the kitchen and start makingbreakfast and lunch for the trip to the Southern Water tribe. As she washeading to the kitchen, Korra smelled something amazing. She walked into thekitchen to see Kateri and Hiroshi making pancakes. "Good morning Mom," saidKateri as she was mixing some pancake batter in bowl. "Good morning. When didyou two get up?" asked Korra. "Not too long ago. We wanted to make breakfastfor you and Mommy Asami before both of you woke up." said Kateri "Is Mommy Asami still asleep?" asked Hiroshi."Yes, she is. Finish up and bring her some breakfast in bed. She will love it,"said Korra. "Ok," said Hiroshi with a smile on his face. Kateri finished makingone more pancake and placed everything together on a big tray. Hiroshi wentoutside and picked some flowers to put into a vase and placed it on the held the sides of the tray carefully and walked up the stairs withHiroshi right behind her. Korra stayeddown stairs to eat the pancakes Kateri made for her.

"Hiroshi, go open the door and see if Mommy Asami is stillsleeping," said Kateri. "Ok," said Hiroshi. He opened the door slowly to findher still asleep. Hiroshi opened the door fully with caution and Kateri walkedinto the room slowly. Hiroshi was about to wake Asami up when he saw Korra handon his shoulder. "Let me wake her sweetie," whispered Korra. Hiroshi gave her athumbs up. Korra leaned towards Asami and kissed her on the noise. "Wake up, mybeautiful wife" said Korra. Asami opened her eyes to see Korra and her childrenwith breakfast in bed for her. "Good morning my amazing family," said Asami."We made you breakfast," said Hiroshi. "Awww, thank you. I love it," saidAsami. Kateri and Hiroshi both smiled with joy as Asami started eating herbreakfast. " The pancakes are amazing!" said Asami. "Go get dressed you two, weare leaving in a few hours. Make sure you have everything you need for the nextfew weeks," said Korra. "Ok," said Kateri and Hiroshi. "Where are we goingKorra," asked Asami. "We are taking a family trip to the Southern Water tribe.I would like Kya to look at you and Hiroshi," said Korra. "I am perfectly fineKorra." said Asami. As she started toget out of bed, Asami almost lost her balance while getting up. "Asami, I loveyou and you're in pain. There is no way you will be back at work until you arelooked at by Kya and feeling better after some long deserved bed rest. "I seeyour point Korra and I love you too," said Asami as she laid back in bed andfinished eating her breakfast. "I am almost finished packing our clothes then Iwill check to see Kateri and Hiroshi's progress. Hopefully, we will get thereby nightfall." said Korra. "So much todo in so little time," said Asami with a smile.

Korrafinished packing her and Asami's clothes for the next few weeks. She thenwalked to Kateri's room to see her progress in packing. "Kateri, are you donepacking?" asked Korra. "Yes, I am. Would you like me to go downstairs and makesome food for the trip?" asked Kateri. "Thank you for offering Kateri. I wouldappreciate the help," said Korra. Kateri walked down the stairs into thekitchen to make some food for the trip. Korra then walked to Hiroshi's room tosee how he was progressing. "Hiroshi, are you done packing yet?" asked Korra."Yes, I am." said Hiroshi. " Go help your sister make some food please," saidKorra. "Ok," said Hiroshi as he walked towards the stairs.

With Kateri and Hiroshi finished packing their clothes,Korra went back to her bedroom to check on Asami. As Korra entered the room,she saw Asami on the floor crying. "Asami, are you ok?" asked Korra. " I amfine. I tried to get out of bed but I lost my balance and fell," said Asamiwith a frown. " I know you are a independent woman but right now you need helpto become stronger again," said Korra. Asami smiled and asked "Korra could youhelp me get up and dressed please." "Yes, Asami. I will." said Korra. She helpedAsami take her pajamas off and put on a pair of clean clothes. As she was goingAsami hair, Korra said "I love you Asami and I would do anything for you." " Ilove you too Korra," said Asami. Korrafinished doing Asami's hair and help her down the stairs. "Kateri, iseverything ready" yelled Korra. "Yes Mom." yelled Kateri. Hiroshi ran into theliving room and yelled, " I am so excited to go to the Southern Water tribe!" "Ican not believe this will be his first time there," said Asami. Kateri cameinto the living room with a basket of food. " We are all set," said Kateri. "Hiroshi,keep Mommy Asami company while me and Kateri load up the Sato mobile," saidKorra. "I will," said Hiroshi.

Korraand Kateri packed everything into the mobile nicely. Korra walked back insidethe house to help Asami into the mobile. "Hiroshi, could you close and lock thehouse up after us please," asked Korra as she helped Asami get up out of thechair. Korra and Asami walked outside as Hiroshi followed he closed the doorand locked it. Korra then helped Asamiinto the car and looked to see if everything was in the trunk of the mobile. Asshe closed it, Hiroshi jumped into the back seat with Kateri. "Are we all set?"asked Korra as she sat in the drivers seat. "Yep." said Kateri. "Then let's go," said Korra as she started the Satomobile up.

Once on the road, Hiroshi wasamazed at the sights of where the spirit portal was. "Mom, are we near theportal yet," asked Hiroshi. "We are almost there," said Korra. The sight of theportal made Asami remember the first time she went into the spirit world withKorra. "I hope we see Iroh again," said Asami. "Me too Asami," said Korra. "Whois Iroh," asked Hiroshi. "He is a family friend Hiroshi. You never met him yetand Kateri did when she was a little girl," said Asami. "He was really nice andmade great tea. I can't wait to see him again," said Kateri. As they wereapproaching the portal, Hiroshi became more excited with being able to meetIroh.

Once they entered the spirit world,the beauty of it amazed Hiroshi. "Wow," said Hiroshi. Korra and Asami smiled asthey saw Iroh at the same spot during their first family vacation beforeHiroshi was born. Korra stopped the car then opened the door and help Asami getout. "Kateri, please get the foldable chair out from the trunk of the mobile."asked Korra. Kateri got out of the Sato mobile and set the chair up for Asamito sit down. "There you go Mommy Asami," said Kateri. Iroh approached Asami andsaid, "It's good to see you again Asami." "It's good to see you too Iroh,"replied Asami. Kateri started to set up a little picnic area to rest and eatlunch. "Iroh, it is good to see you. Would you like to join us for lunch?"asked Korra. "I would love to join you and your family for lunch. I shall makesome delicious tea for lunch," said Iroh. "Yummy," said Kateri.

Kateri finished setting up and satdown to drink some of Iroh's famous tea. "This is such great tasting tea, Iroh"said Kateri. "Why thank you Kateri," said Iroh. "Who is this young man Korra,"asked Iroh. "Iroh, this is my son Hiroshi." said Korra. "It is nice to meet youHiroshi," said Iroh. "It is a honor to meet you Iroh," said Hiroshi. Korra,Asami and Iroh started to talk while Kateri and Hiroshi were water-bending somewater for the rest of the trip. "I cannot believe it has been 12 years sinceboth of you were last here," said Iroh. " I know, it has been a long time,"said Asami. " How have you two been?" asked Iroh. "Good, we have been busy withtwo children but we're happy," said Korra. "Good," said Iroh. "Are you okAsami? You look a little pale," said Iroh. " I am fine. I was just held captiveand beaten for three weeks." said Asami. "Wait, you were kidnapped, heldcaptive and beaten for 3 weeks!" said Iroh with a shocked face. "Whathappened?" asked Iroh. "The Equalists returned to Republic city and kidnappedKateri and Hiroshi once then kidnapped myself and Asami. Asami's assistantVictor held us captive for three weeks. Right now we are heading to theSouthern Water tribe to allow Kya to look at Asami and Hiroshi." said Korra."Why have Kya look at Hiroshi. He seems to be a healthy water-bender," saidIroh. "That's just it, Iroh. He was though to be a non-bender. Victor almostkidnapped him again then out of no where Hiroshi saved himself by water-bendinga huge wave," said Korra. "I have never heard of someone going from anon-bender to a bender," said Iroh. "That is why I want Kya to look at Katara missed something when she looked at him after I gave birth," saidKorra. "Maybe, who knows though." said Iroh. " I am just worried, Iroh." saidKorra. "Kids, it is time to eat lunch," said Korra. "Coming," said Kateri andHiroshi. They sat down on the green grass and ate lunch with Iroh.

(Will Asami recover from herinjuries? Will there be an explanation of Hiroshi's sudden ability towater-bend? Stay tuned till next week to find out!)


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of Recovering 2

Chapter 6: The Beginning Part 2

After eating lunch with Iroh, Kateri showed everyone her water-bending moves. As she was water bending, Hiroshi became memorized at his sister's moves. Once finished, Hiroshi ran up to Kateri and asked "Kateri, could you show me some moves please." "Sure Hiroshi," replied Kateri. She showed him a few basic moves to start with and Hiroshi mastered all of them during his first water bending session with his sister. "Wow, he did every move perfectly," said Korra. "He is going to become a strong water bender," said Iroh with a smile. Asami and Korra smiled at each other. "Once we return to Republic City, he will be placed in my water-bending class that Kateri is currently teaching." said Korra.

"Well, since you mastered all the moves I taught you let's move on to a few more advanced moves. Would you like to Hiroshi?" asked Kateri. "Yes!" yelled Hiroshi. During the rest of the time in the spirit world, Kateri taught Hiroshi a few advanced water bending moves until it was time to leave. "Kateri, Hiroshi! It is time to go," yelled Korra. They ran to the picnic area as Korra was packing everything up. "It was nice to see you again Iroh," said Asami. "I hope you, Korra and your children will come back to see me soon," said Iroh. "We will be coming threw here again soon Iroh," said Asami with a smile. "Asami, are you ready to go?" asked Korra. "Yes, I am ready." said Asami. Korra helped Asami get up from the foldable chair and walked with her to the Sato mobile. "Kids, say good-bye to Iroh," said Korra. "It was a pleasure to see you again Iroh," said Kateri. Iroh smiled and replied "Same to you Kateri." "It was a pleasure to meet you Iroh," said Hiroshi. "Be a good boy Hiroshi and keep practicing. One day you will be a strong water bender like your mom," said Iroh. "Thank you, Iroh" said Hiroshi. As they were driving off into the spirit world, Kateri and Hiroshi looked back and waved to Iroh. Iroh waved and yelled, "Have a safe trip."

The rest of the trip to the Southern Portal would take only a few hours with driving by mobile. After a few hours of driving, they finally reached the portal. "Finally, we are here." said Kateri. "Let's get our other clothing on to stay warm while visiting," said Korra. Kateri helped Hiroshi put his coat on while Korra helped Asami. "I hope Kya can figure out how Hiroshi wasn't able to water-bend," said Asami. "Let's worry about your health Asami," said Korra as she finished helping Asami. "Already, we are ready to go." said Korra as she drove into the portal. As they arrived from the spirit world into the Southern portal, the wind was calm and it was almost dark. "I arranged for someone very special to take us the rest of the way," said Korra as everyone was getting out of the mobile. A man appeared in front of them and said "Hello Korra, it is great to see you," said the man. "Grandfather! I missed you," said Kateri as she ran towards him. "Kateri, you have grown a lot since the last time I saw you," said Tonraq. "Hiroshi, this is your grandfather," said Korra with a smile. Hiroshi ran to Tonraq and gave him a hug. "You have grown a lot too since I saw you last Hiroshi," said Tonraq. "Is everything ready, Dad?" asked Korra. "We are all set," said Tonraq. "Kateri, can you help me get everything from the mobile to the dog sleds please," asked Korra. "Yes," said Kateri. While Korra and Kateri were unpacking the mobile, Hiroshi talked to Tonraq. "Grandfather, would you know why I was never able to water bend till now?" asked Hiroshi. "You can call me Grandpa Hiroshi and I have never heard of a late bloomer for water-bending," said Tonraq.

"Dad, we are ready to leave. Just let me park the mobile in the spirit world. The spirits will watch it while we are here," said Korra. "Great, Asami do you need help getting to one of the sleds?" asked Tonraq. "Yes, please. Thank you, Tonraq." said Asami as Tonraq helped her walk to the sled. "Alright, I will be right back," said Korra as she drove off into the portal. Within a few minutes, Kateri saw Korra walking towards them from the portal. "Are we ready to go?" asked Tonraq. "We are all set to go," said Korra. Kateri and Hiroshi sat in one sled with Tonraq driving it. Asami was sitting in another sled with Korra driving it. Tonraq then said "Mush!" Korra then yelled mush as well and they were off.

After a two-hour journey from the southern portal, they finally arrived to the Southern Water tribe. Hiroshi was amazed by how amazing the buildings were in the Southern water tribe. "It is really beautiful here," said Hiroshi. "Yea, it really is. I missed being up here with mom and mommy Asami. It was awesome," said Kateri. As they entered the Southern water tribe, Tonraq said "Whoa!" for the dogs to slow down and stop. Korra also told to the dogs to slow down and stop beside it as well. They placed the snow hook into the snow then helped Kateri, Hiroshi and Asami off of the sleds. "Your house is just the way you left it," said Tonraq. "Thanks Dad. Where is Mom?" said Korra. "She should be inside your home making sure everything is perfect for your arrival," said Tonraq. Korra smiled then helped Asami into their house. "How are you feeling Asami," asked Korra. "I am a little tired from the trip but otherwise I'm good," replied Asami. Wondering where her mother was, Korra said "Mom?" "Korra!" yelled Senna. "It is great to see you. I missed you so much!" said Senna as she walked into the living room from being in the kitchen. "I missed you too Mom," said Korra as she hugged her mom. "Asami, how are you feeling" asked Senna. "Good but a little tired," said Asami. "Would you like something to eat?" asked Senna. "I am not really hungry Senna but thank you. Korra, could you help me up stairs please. I would like to go to sleep early to have some strength for tomorrow," said Asami. "OK, hunny." said Korra.

As Korra and Asami were heading up stairs, Kateri and Hiroshi walked in with everything from the sleds. "Grandma!" yelled Kateri as she dropped everything she was holding. She ran to Senna and gave her a big hug. "Grandma, I missed you. How are you?" said Kateri. "I missed you too Kateri," said Senna. "Hiroshi, come say hi to Grandma Senna," said Katei. "Hi grandma." said Hiroshi as he hugged her with a smile on his face. "I missed both of my grand babies. Are you two hungry? I cooked some delicious food," said Senna. "Yummy, I am starved." said Hiroshi. "I'm hungry too. It smells so good," said Kateri. "I will make you a plate of food. Come into the kitchen." said Senna. "This is so good Grandma," said Hiroshi. "I am glad you like it Hiroshi," said Senna. "Grandma, have you ever heard of a non-bender being able to bend later in life," asked Kateri. "No I have not Kateri. Why do you ask?" said Senna. "Hiroshi was a non-bender but then out of nowhere he was able to water-bend. I taught him a few moves on the way here and he mastered the basics along with a few advanced moves too," said Kateri. "Wow, that is amazing," said Senna. "Hopefully Kya will have some answers when we go see her tomorrow," said Kateri. Korra walked into the kitchen to be hit with the amazing smell of her mother's cooking. "Mom, it smells amazing in here," said Korra. "Thank you. Would you like me to make you a plate of food," asked Senna. "Yes please," said Korra as she sat down at the table.

After eating, everyone moved to the living room and Hiroshi eventually fell asleep on the couch. "I will be right back," said Korra as she lifted Hiroshi up. "Grandpa, do you think Kya will be able to explain Hiroshi's sudden ability to water bend," asked Kateri. "You never know Kateri. We will just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow after Asami gets checked out," said Tonraq. "Ok, I am so tired. I'm going to bed. Good night Grandpa. Good night Grandma," said Kateri as she hugged Tonraq and Senna. As Kateri was about to go upstairs, Korra was coming back down. "Good night mom," said Kateri. "Good night Kateri," said Korra. Korra sat down on the couch next to her mom. "Mom, I am still trying to find an explanation for Hiroshi's sudden ability to water bend. It is making me go crazy," said Korra. "Sweetie, there may be no explanation to his sudden ability to water bend. Wait till tomorrow, maybe you will find your answer then." said Senna. "Thank you Mom," said Korra. "I think I will turn in early. Good night mom. Good night dad," said Korra. "Good night Korra," said Tonraq and Senna as they too went to their house.

Next day, the sun was bright and shined in Kateri's face as it was rising into the sky. She got up and started to get ready for the day. Once dressed, she went down stairs to start making breakfast. The aroma of the pancakes, and eggs cooking woke Hiroshi and Korra up. "Something smells amazing," said Hiroshi as he got out of bed. Both Korra and Hiroshi headed down stairs and into the kitchen to find Kateri making breakfast. "Smells amazing in here Kateri," said Hiroshi. "Thank you Hiroshi. I woke up early and decided to make breakfast," said Kateri. "You didn't have to wake up so early Kateri but thank you though," said Korra with a smile. "Would you like some pancakes Mom?" asked Kateri. "Yes, please." said Korra. As everyone was eating, Asami walked slowly into the kitchen. "What smells so good in here," said Asami as she walked into the kitchen. "I made pancakes and eggs," said Kateri. "I see you are feeling better Asami," said Korra. "I have a good amount of energy to walk around a little now," said Asami. Korra smiled, "Come sit down and eat something then we will go see Kya afterwards." "Hiroshi once you're done eating, get dressed and ready to see Kya," said Korra. "Yes mom," said Hiroshi as he finished eating his pancakes. By the time everyone else was done eating, Hiroshi was ready to leave. "I'm ready to go," said Hiroshi. Kateri washed the dishes and then put her coat on. Korra helped Asami put her coat and boats on then put hers on as well.

As they were walking to Kya's healing center, Hiroshi started water bending while walking. "Wow, that's cool," said Kateri. By the time they arrived, Asami was tired and weak. "Korra, Asami. It is great to see you two again," said Kya. "It is great to see you too Kya under these conditions," said Korra. "Let's go into the back room for some privacy," said Kya. Before walking into the back, Hiroshi asked, "Mom, can I come with you." "I'm sorry Hiroshi, but no. Mommy Asami needs to be look at. Why don't you and Kateri go outside and play with some of the kids. Ok." said Korra. "Ok Mom," said Hiroshi as he ran outside with Kateri. Once in the back room, Kya and Korra help Asami onto a table. "Asami, please lie down and try to be perfectly still," said Kya. Korra sat down and watched Kya while she was checking on Asami's health. A few hours later, Kya was finally done. "I am done. Asami, I found nothing wrong and all you need is a few weeks of rest then you will be good as new," said Kya. "Great," said Asami with a smile. "Could you take a look at Hiroshi, Kya." asked Korra. "Sure Korra. Is he ok?" asked Kya. "He is perfectly fine however he is now able to suddenly water bend and your mother told us he was a non-bender. I just want to find out how," said Korra. "Sure," said Kya. "I will go get him," said Korra as she walked out of the room. "Hiroshi, come here please," said Korra. Hiroshi was water bending a snowman with Kateri. "Coming mom," said Hiroshi. Korra and Hiroshi walked in the room to see Kya helping Asami walk to a chair. "Hello Hiroshi, my name is Kya," said Kya. "Hi Kya," said Hiroshi. "Could you please go to the table, lie down and be perfectly still," asked Kya. "Ok," said Hiroshi as he walked to the table. After 10 minutes, Kya was finished. "Well, I found nothing that could explain his sudden ability to water bend," said Kya. "Thank you, Kya." said Korra. "Hiroshi, are you ready to go home?" asked Asami. "Yes," said Hiroshi as he walked out of the healing center with Korra and Asami. Hiroshi ran to his sister to see that she finished the snowman. "Nice snowman Kateri," said Hiroshi. "Thanks. Did Kya figure out how you were able to water bend?" said Kateri. "No, she didn't" said Hiroshi. "Oh well, she tired her best." said Kateri as she walked home with her family.

(Will Hiroshi figure out how he can suddenly water bend? Is Korra and her family out of danger? Stay tuned till next week to find out!)


End file.
